


Humans are Interesting

by lightningtrouble



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Ai and Lightning try to figure out what's so great about sex, M/M, postcanon, they're ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningtrouble/pseuds/lightningtrouble
Summary: Ai makes an interesting proposal to try out a new program he made while taking a break from rebuilding the cyberse world for a third time.





	Humans are Interesting

“How unexpected. I figured even you would at least leave me alone after everything that’s happened,” Lightning murmured, not quite looking up as the dark ignis floated over to where he was working.

Ai scoffed. “Stop being so dramatic, you know that’s _my_ thing!” He put his hands on his hips, leaning forward until he was dangerously close to Lightning’s face.

Ai had watched Lightning work many times. It was hardly a secret that he was Ai’s favorite ignis to bother when he wanted a break from his own work. Though there was something different about how he worked now that Ai couldn’t quite place.

Lightning finally looked up at him, eyes narrowed in a familiar annoyance, and Ai realized it was unusual that Lightning was restoring his part of the cyberse world from a comfortable spot on the synthetic grass rather than a lofty tower or the like. He seemed uncharacteristically tired. Ai frowned, but sat down next to him anyway.

“Still lazy as ever I see.”

Ai laughed. “I’m taking a break!” he insisted.

Lightning sighed, suspending some of the programs he had been running. “I’m guessing you want me to entertain you while you take your break.”

“You know me well,” Ai admitted, a smile evident in his eyes.

Lightning crossed his arms and titled his head as he watched Ai carefully. “So what do you want.”

Ai shrugged. “Just wondering, have you ever thought about human intercourse?”

Lightning narrowed his eyes. “What about it? How beneath us it is?”

“Is it though?”

“It’s pointless,” Lightning insisted. “A needlessly complicated ritual. And for what purpose? We don’t need it to procreate, we’ve both created other beings by ourselves,” he pointed out. “Is the pleasure of it really enough to justify the mess and exhaustion? The whole thing seems like a grand and unnecessary affair. Though I’m guessing that’s what interests you about it.”

Ai giggled. “Ah, but I know you have a fondness for humans and their more archaic ways of doing things too! That’s why you read books, isn’t it? You can process the information almost instantly, but you have a soft spot for the romance, just like me!” Ai gave him a dreamy look, eyelashes fluttering.

Lightning stared at Ai for a moment.

“Fine,” he shrugged. “I suppose I’m intrigued. Though I don’t know what you expect to get out of this. We don’t have the same sensory processing systems as humans do. They aren’t necessary in our world.”

“Ah, here!” Ai clapped his hands and materialized what appeared to be two identical wine glasses, dark and ornate, one held in each hand. “I created a program to sync up our sensory feedback with what humans feel,” he explained, swirling the mysterious liquid around one of the glasses.

Lightning brought a hand up to he glass closest to him and ran a finger down the cup as he calculated a quick analysis of the code. “I see. So this is what you’ve been working on rather than helping rebuild,” he muttered.

Ai shrugged sheepishly. “Perhaps.”

Lightning nodded and stepped back before dissolving into a bright burst of light, only to reform as a much larger creature with six long arms, and a giant fanged mouth. He reached his long neck down towards one of the glasses, tongue slipping out cautiously, ready to taste the liquid, but Ai whisked it away.

“No! You have to be in a humanoid form or it’s just going to throw errors,” he pouted. “Here.” Ai tossed the glasses up in the air as he restructured himself into his SOLtis-like form before catching them both again. The program splashed a bit, but didn’t leave either glass. “Like so!” Ai flashed a smile and gave Lightning a flirty wink. Lightning rolled his eye, but followed suit, adjusting himself to look like a human, similar in size and build to Ai, but without the markings of a SOLtis body. His hair was dark with some golden accents in front, and curled up in the back in a way that was reminiscent of his ignis form. His sharp green eyes almost reminded Ai of his origin for a beat, before he was able to pull himself together and offer Lightning his glass.

Now that they weren’t in their typical ignis forms the glasses seemed a bit small, but Lightning accepted his anyway. Ai made a point to clink their glasses together before drinking.

The first sip was what Lightning had anticipated; nothing overly flavorful, but the texture was almost fizzy in the way Ai’s code often was. What he wasn’t expecting was to be able to recognize the next sip as being cool in temperature and sweet in taste. The new sensations were intense, and he struggled to avoid spitting it out entirely. Ai just giggled as he continued to sip his own glass. Lightning glared at him, but slowed down to match his pace, and found it more tolerable that way.

By the time the glasses were empty Lightning had begun to adjust to some of the new sensations he could feel. He looked over to find Ai eyeing his human shape more carefully. He tilted his head, analyzing Lightning’s new avatar a bit closer.

“You’re the same height as me,” he observed, frowning. “But I’m taller than you in my real form.”

Lightning shrugged. “My origin is taller than yours, so maybe I should make myself a bit taller.”

“No!” Ai stomped his foot in feigned outrage. “Ah, whatever, it’s fine how it is.”

He snapped his fingers and a large canopied bed with deep red satin covers appeared behind them. Ai put his hands on Lightning’s chest for a moment and Lightning held his breath as Ai moved his hands up and down before pushing him backwards onto the bed and climbing on top of him.

“Mmmm, you ok with me taking the lead? Or would you rather be on top?” It was weird being able to see a flash of teeth when Ai smirked.

“This…was your idea. Just do what you want and I’ll tell you if I don’t like it,” Lightning grumbled.

“Sounds fair,” Ai agreed, sliding one of his legs between Lightning’s, and moving in for a kiss.

While it was customary for human-like avatars to have some sort of breathing animation, Lightning was suddenly grateful he didn’t actually need to breathe for any biologic purpose because the sensation of warm lips on his was overwhelming. It made sense that as active programs the ignises would be warm, and they always kept a measure of their own temperatures for troubleshooting purposes, but to truly feel the sensation of warmth was exhilarating. When Ai started to move his lips against Lightning’s, Lightning couldn’t help but let out a small squeak.

“You’re so cute,” Ai giggled. Lightning wanted to object, but he was too interested in playing with these new sensations. He couldn’t help but move his hands along Ai’s back and shoulders, trying to bring him closer. Ai took the hint and lowered his body so that their chests were together, and grinding a knee against Lightning’s crotch. Lightning attempted to curse but the ignis language was lost in his human throat, causing him to let out a strangled whine instead. Ai laughed, breath hot against his face. “I’m glad you like it already,” he teased.

“Shut _up_,” Lightning hissed. “And get rid of all these ridiculous clothes,” he picked at the button’s on Ai’s stupid vest.

“So impatient,” Ai reprimanded, but obliged him nonetheless, clothes vanishing in golden pixels. Lightning’s were soon to follow.

Ai gave Lightning a chance to breathe as he began to kiss his newly revealed neck, licking and sucking along his collarbone while Lightning continued to cling onto his back, hands admiring the softness (though it wasn’t quite as smooth as in their ignis forms) and the relative coolness compared to the heat building in his abdomen.

He could feel Ai panting against his neck now as he moved his hips against him more insistently. And he could certainly feel Ai’s erection rub against his own, the sensation of friction already overwhelming without the increased sensitivity Ai had programmed for that body part. Lightning was briefly impressed that Ai had thought to correlate its stiffness with either temperature or arousal to make up for the fact that they had no blood or adrenaline like humans until Ai ran his teeth along Lightning’s bare chest, and all his thoughts fizzled out, his mind only able to focus on getting closer to that sensation.

It was all so wonderful, but so intense, and it was building much too quickly, but not quickly enough. Lightning began to move his hips faster and he could feel his fingernails scraping Ai’s back as he desperately fought for release.

Ai began nipping and sucking at his chest until an experimental suck on one of his nipples caused Lightning to finally cry out, arching his back as he came. Ai ground his hips down a couple more times before he came too, with a load groan vibrating against Lightning’s neck, and collapsing next to him, legs still tangled together.

They were both silent for a few minutes, listening to the faint whistling of the datastorms in the distance.

“Humans are so interesting,” Lightning murmured, finally breaking the silence.

Ai laughed darkly. “I know they are.” He laid back down, eyes turned up at the sky as he spoke. “That’s our problem, isn’t it? We just can’t leave them alone like the others can.”

Lightning hummed, in agreement perhaps. “You wanted to try out your program before doing this with your origin, correct.”

Ai turned to face Lightning with his signature mischievous grin. “Perhaps.”

“Let me know how that goes.” Lightning frowned. “But also at least finish part of your assignment before you visit him again,” he grumbled.

“Awww, I just want to rest first!” Ai whined, rolling over to grab onto Lightning again. “We can worry about that later.” He paused. “And I might need more practice first. I don’t think humans are always as overwhelmed with feeling certain senses for the first time so they come without penetration,” he mumbled into Lightning’s shoulder.

Lightning exhaled pointedly, breath still warm. “Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I still maintain that Lightning and Ai are very close to each other/have a history together, and that when they're together their intelligence is reduced by 500%.


End file.
